Scourge the Hedgehog vs Luigi
The green versions of Mario and Sonic with opposite personalities fight until the death!, Who will win? NOTE: I'm using Super Smash Bros and Paper Mario to Luigi Introduction Skyblazero: All the heroes has a counterpart who might be good or bad... Anti-Sky: And this counterparts and known for be green counterparts. Jack: And the counterparts are Scourge the Hedgehog, the Anti-Sonic King of Moebious. Hunter: And Luigi, the Green Thunder, brother and sidekick of Mario. Rock: And now it's time to show the intro! (Many peoples are screaming and clapping in enjoy) WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Luigi was walking into a forest until he found the Chaos Esmeralds. Luigi was curious but he decide try to touch the Chaos Esmeralds however appears a Green Hedgehog who said. Scourge: HEY YOU, NOT SO FAST! Luigi was scared by the voice. Scourge: Give me the Chaos Esmeralds or if not you asked a fight! Luigi who was so scared decide punch Scourge in the face. Scourge (Growls): Nobody make fun of the King! You asked a fight! Luigi decide put a serious exprettion is his face and closed his punches and Scourge makes a fight position. SHOWTIME!!! Fight Scourge first was speedblitzing Luigi punching him alot of times. Scourge: You're too slow! Scourge then kicks Luigi in the stomach and Homming Attacks Luigi's head sending Luigi into the ground. Luigi gets up trying to smack Scourge with his Hammer who was dodging the attacks until Scourge Spin Dashed towards Luigi's chest slashing it a bit. Scourge then makes Chaos Control teleporting into where Luigi was punching the Plumber into the face and making him alot of combo punches until uppercuts Luigi into a wall. Luigi then decide make a Green Missile trying to hit Scourge who dodges easy the attack as Luigi was into the ground. Scourge then makes fun of Luigi. Scourge: Hahahaha!, You're so ridiculous! Luigi gets angry so he makes the Super Jump Punch uppercutting Scourge into the air. Scourge: Oof! Luigi then use the Cape Feather being Cape Luigi making a combo of punches hitting Scourge many times until he kicks Scourge and makes the Thunderhand electrocuting Scourge and sending him into a wall. Luigi: Yay, Luigi is number 1! Scourge was into the ground humilliated and growling... He decide show who is the King of the Fight! Scourge: ENOUGH! Luigi was scared by the scream. Scourge: NOBODY MAKES FUN OF THE KING!, I SHOW WHO IS THE KING NOW! Scourge angrily runs at Luigi uppercutting him in the face and kicking him into a wall. Scourge then decide slams Luigi into the ground punching him many times into the face making Luigi was bleeding as Scourge end throwing him into a wall. Scourge: HAHAHAHAHA, HAIL TO THE KING BABY! Luigi decide use a Power Flower and becomes into Invisible. Scourge: Huh? Where is it? Luigi makes a combo of punches at Scourge until uppercuts Scourge in the stomach and uses his Hammer smacking Scourge many times until ends smacking Scourge on the ground as Scourge was hurt but Luigi returns to normal. Scourge was hurted into the ground growling but he gets up and said. Scourge: ENOUGH, NOBODY MESSES UP WITH THE KING! Scourge pull out the Anarchy Beryl, and the Anarchy Beryl becomes Scourge into Super Scourge! Scourge punches Luigi's face many times until kicks him into the stomach sending Luigi into a wall. Scourge then starts to slam Luigi into the ground... Luigi tried to kick him but nothing happens and Scourge proceeds to punch Luigi's face and jaw many times making Luigi was bleeding as Scourge throws Luigi into a wall. Scourge then was laughing. Scourge: HAHAHA, NOBODY MESSES UP WITH THE KING BABY! Luigi was a bit angrily with Scourge but he decide pull out a Super Star and becomes into Star Luigi. Scourge: You try to beat me with this form? PATHETIC, I STILL BEATING YOU! Scourge flies at Luigi punching him many times but Luigi wasn't affected. Scourge: WHAT? Scourge stills trying to punch Luigi who yet wasn't affected and punches Scourge right in the face. Scourge was almost shocked but he got angrily and Luigi and Scourge punches at eachother many times... This stills happening many times until... Luigi losses his form! Luigi: Oh, Mamma Mia! Scourge: HAHAHA, I TOLD YOU... YOU CAN'T MESSES UP WITH ME! Luigi then decide use the Chaos Heart to face Scourge. Luigi: Let's a go! Scourge: Huh? Luigi flies at Scourge as Scourge also flies at Luigi and they was punching eachother many times making earthquakes into the earth into a DBZ style. Then both was punching eachother yet until Scourge angrily throws Luigi into the air flying at him and both was into the space. Scourge then ends punching Luigi right into the moon and both starts punching eachother many times into the moon... This stills until.... Scourge returns to normal! Scourge wad weakened into the ground as Luigi said. Luigi: Luigi time! Scourge: Huh? Luigi proceeds to make a combo of punches at Scourge until makes the Thunderhand electrocuting Scourge who screams into pain. Luigi then pull out a Smash Ball and makes the Negative Zone making Scourge was dizziness. Luigi then proceeds to make a combo of punches at Scourge until smacked Scourge with his Hammer into the ground. Luigi then uses his Hammer smacking Scourge's head into a puddle of blood. K.O! Luigi: Haha, Luigi won! Luigi flies back to the earth and grabs the Chaos Esmeralds walking freely. Results THIS WINNER OF THIS BATTLE IS... LUIGI!!! Final Point Sky: Well, first that nothing Luigi is stronger and durable but Scourge is faster. Anti-Sky: Luigi also has more intelligence than Scourge's. Jack: And also Luigi has much Power-Ups, arsenal and things how to keep up Super Scourge. Rock: And Scourge also can be comparated with Archie Sonic but Luigi has weapons like The Pure Hearts and the Super Star how to keep up with Scourge. Hunter: It seems Scourge end smashed by Luigi! Advantages and Disadvantages Winner Luigi +Stronger -Slower +Durable +Intelligence +Arsenal and Power-Ups +Power-Ups how to keep Super Scourge Losser Scourge +Faster -Slower -Durable -Smarter -His Arrogance Next Time